Die For You
by Kelsiee
Summary: What's the point in living if your only reason to isn't?   When Harry leaves Ginny to fight in the war, she finds love in someone she never thought possible, but what happens when his love for her gets him killed.  GW/DM & GW/HP
1. Chapter 1

****

****

**Disclamer: Sadly None Of Theses Characters Were Created By Me, They All Belong To J.K Rowlings. Only The Plot Is Mine**

_This Story is dedicated to **voldyismyfather**, __who actually read and reviews it when it was first published back when I first started writing fanfictions, so it was read errors and all. Now that's it's been revised and slightly altered I feel proud to dedicate it to _******__****voldyismyfather :)**

********

A/N : This is simular to my previous story "Die for you" It's the same story, revised and re-written, so you may find some simular parts :P

Enjoy and Please Leave A Review :)

* * *

"You don't seem to care do you?" I couldn't stop them now, as the tears came, rolling quickly down my face.

"I care more than you realise" He said, there was something in his voice. Remorse? Pity?

"It doesn't matter now." I turned to walk away. I could feel the makeup smudged on my face, and my hair whipping around, I probably looked horrible, but I didn't care, nothing mattered anymore. I felt a strong familiar hand grasp my arm, and it spun me around. I refused to look at him the furry boiling up inside of me.

"Don't ever say it doesn't matter, because as long as you're here, it does matter." Before I knew what was happening I felt his warm lips press against mine, and I didn't protest, because everything in my body was screaming yes, my pulse and heart sped up, and I was sure he could feel it. He leaned over and whispered in my ear "I'll love you forever Ginny, so don't you ever say it doesn't matter, because you make life worth living, your all I ever think about. And I'd die for you." When I opened my eyes, I realised exactly where I stood, at the battle of Hogwarts. Nobody seemed to see that my whole word had just shifted, becoming whole.

"Draco" It came out as barely a whisper.

"Shh, I don't want to ever forget this, I'll always love you, don't ever forget that, I'm doing this for you."He pulled me into his strong arms, and my head rested against his chest as we stood there. It only took a moment for his words to sink in before I looked up towards him.

"What are you talking about?" I could feel the confusion creeping across my face. When I looked up to meet his eyes, I could see the sparkle in them, but his face didn't meet the expression of his eyes, his face was strained and sad.

"There she is." The voice I recognize, the distorted voice of Tom Riddle. I looked up automatically, into those lifeless eyes, my once handsom friend gone. My whole body was shaking, I felt weak, and Draco's warm embrace was the only thing holding me up."I'm glad you found our little friend Draco, she's been giving us a lot of trouble, you could be of use to us,you know? You can do whats right, join us." a death eatter said looking from both Ginny and Draco.

"I'd never join you!" My voice went hoarce and Draoc's grip tightened around me

"We have ways to deal with you. You filthy little blood traitor!" The words spat from his mouth.

Two things then happened so fast I thought I imagined them.

One) Voldemort pointed his wand directly at me, smiling. And said "Avada Kedavra!"

Two) Draco stepped in front of me, without hesitation, instead with complete grace and determination.

I'm sitting in the great hall watching the body's be brought in, being held down by Hermione. I didn't let them take his body, I won't let them take his body. Because I know he isn't dead, I won't let him die. But somehow my thoughts bring me back to those few sacred minutes we shared before he stepped in front of me. He said he loved me and he'd die for me.

"I know it's okay" Hermione kept reassuring me.  
"What?" I said coming from my trance, only then realising I hadn't been talking to myself but had been saying everything out loud. I glanced up rubbing my eyes on Draco's robe.

"I know he loved you, he died because he did, remember that." She whispered.

****

********

**

* * *

**

Please Leave A Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Ginny, when are you going to pull yourself together?" the accusing voice of my brother Ron trailed through my closed door.

"Leave me the ruddy hell alone!" I screamed, it helped. The screaming that is, it was letting the anger and sadness pour out. I lay back on bed, looking up at the ceiling. How could Ron say that to me? How could he just assume that just because we had the burial for all those that died in the battle, that I'd pick my life back up and start fresh without Draco? It's because Ron, for some strange reason was dating Hermione. Not that there was something with her per say. It was the fact that she liked him. He didn't realise what it was like to lose the one you loved, when he had her safe in his arms. I shuddered just thinking about it. The door opened then slowly, I reached over and grabbed my wand to hex whoever came into my room. But to my surprise it was Harry.

It shouldn't really be a surprised I mean Harry is Ron's best friend, and it's not like he has anywhere else to go. But it was the fact that he dared come into my room that really surprised me."Wait" he said as he raised his hand in defence, staring pointedly at my wand.

An unwilling smile played across my lips, Harry knew I could give a really mean hex. I slowly lowered my wand. He returned my smile with one of his own and walked over to sit at the end of my bed by my feet.

"Ginny, I think it's time to move on, I mean it was Malfoy after all." The last few words, Harry mentioning his name, was all it took for me to snap, to let out everything I had been holding in. Before I knew what was happening, before I could stop myself I cried, I let everything out. I cried because he was died. I cried because I refused to believe he was dead. I cried because he died for me. And the worst part was I cried because I loved him.

"Awh, Ginny. I didn't mean it like that. I mean it's no secret I never liked him. But he saved you Ginny, and I thank him for that. Now I just wished he wouldn't have taken your heart with him." Harry said as he softly ran his fingers through my hair.

The last bit took me by surprise. It was no secret that since I first met Harry I had taken a fancy to him, but when he left me to 'fight the dark lord' I couldn't just wait for him. Then I saw things in Draco that I never saw before… And well you know the rest.

"Harry, I… I mean what do you mean took my heart?" The question came in a haze.

"Well I mean. Err, the thing is Ginny, I love you. I always had, if I wouldn't have left we could've had months together, years even. But it was the right thing to do, you know that right? I had to leave, I'm sorry I made you wait, this whole time. But every day I was gone you were all I thought of."He took my hand and placed it between the two of his. For my whole life I dreamed of this moment, but I had changed, and this wasn't what I wanted.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I dreamed of this day for so long, but things are different now." I pulled my hand out from between his, and started to stand up.  
"Ginny, don't go" he pulled me back onto my bed."I know you need time, and I'll give it to you, just remember I love you, and I'll wait for you, the way I made you wait, because I'll never stop loving you." He kissed my lips softly, but it wasn't the same. As he got up I watched his back as he left

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I didn't know to who it was meant for. But I decided that tomorrow, was a new day, a day that I wasn't going to spend sulking in my room any longer.

"Hey Charlie" I was glad that It was Charlie who was sitting at the table. So far everyone was either still in bed or had left the Burrow.  
"Hey Ginny, want some toast?" he indicated to the stack in front of him, as if I hadn't been hiding away in my room for so long.

"Sure, thanks." I smiled weakly as I grabbed one. Charlie was always my favourite brother. He was the first one I told about Draco. He didn't go to school with him, so he never really knew Draco. What he knew was what he had heard. –Which was coming from the twins, Ron and Harry, so it wasn't anything good.- But Charlie really listened when I told him everything. And he didn't judge, as long as I was happy he didn't care who it was with.

"How are you holding up Gin?" his voice sounded sincere. He didn't look at me like I was going to fall apart at any moment the way everyone else did.

"Good, I've decided I need to move on, it's hard Charlie, but I know it's what everyone wants, just because I'm hurting doesn't mean I should make everyone else hurt to." I started nibbling on my toast, not looking directly at Charlie, because the last thing I wanted to do was move on, and I never wanted to forget Draco.

"Ginny, I understand, but you shouldn't move on because others want you to. Take your time to grieve." The voice of Ginny's older brother Bill came from behind her. She turned to look at him before he continued."If something happened to Fleur… I wouldn't care what anybody wanted me to do. So don't listen to Ron, take your time." He smiled as he walked out of the kitchen."I'm heading off to work, take your time Ginny. " Charlie said as he gave me a quick hug before he followed his brother outside.

I sat there letting it all sink in, it was no secret that I wasn't crazy about Fleur, but mom grew to like her and so did I. Bill and Fleur have their own shell cottage by the water, but I think mom put him up to staying here for the week while Fleur went to visit her family. I didn't matter I was glad he was here this morning. He always seemed to know what I was thinking and he always was so understanding. I finished my toast in silence. When I was finished I went to my room and carefully dressed myself. I did everything to show that I wasn't hurting inside. I fixed my make-up and hair, and dressed myself nicely. The only thing that was the same from the weeks I spent locked up in my room was that I was still wearing a silver chain. Draco had given it to me only days after he told me he loved me.

FLASH BACK

_We were sitting by the lake, watching the sun dance off the water._

_"It's so beautiful." I whispered more to myself than anything, as I sat gazing out at the water._

_Draco wrapped his arms tighter around me as he said "It really is."_

_I glanced up to see that he wasn't looking at the lake at all; instead he was gazing down at me. A smile danced across his perfect lips as he bent down to kiss me. "I love you" he whispered._

_"I love you to." And I meant it, I spent the better part of my life thinking I was in love with Harry Potter, it wasn't till he was gone that I realised I wasn't at all. He kissed my forehead lightly while he reached into his pocket.  
"I have something for you." I watched as he pulled out a small velvet green box and handed it to me. I slowly opened the lid to reveal a stunning silver chain, with a diamond heart. It was so gorgeous I was stunned, then I felt a wave of sorrow, and I frowned._

_"What, you don't like it?" I could feel him tense behind me, and I could hear the hurt in his voice while he asked._

_"No, it's not that. It's beautiful, it's just I could never get you something like this. I mean I could never afford..." I stopped not knowing how to say what I was feeling._

_"Ginny, it cost me nothing, it was my grandmothers, and she had kept it until my father found what was right for him. When my father met my mother he gave it to her, and I told my mother I was in love and she saw how happy you made me she gave it to me. But I would spend all the money in the world on you, if I knew it would make you happy."_

_I smiled at his last comment. I had already rejected his many requests to spend his money on me. Being a Weasley it was no secret my family didn't have a lot of money, it was also no secret that the Malfoy's had plenty._

_"It's beautifully Draco thank you." I tuned my head and kissed him, he then took the necklace out of the box so he could put it on me. As he brushed my hair to the side he softly kissed my neck, then he clasped the necklace on. Everything about this moment was perfect. _

**

* * *

**

Please Leave A Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't sure exactly why I came here, but I just had one of those feelings where I knew it was the right thing to do.

I walked up towards the manor. Their systems let me pass because Draco had set them that way, and clearly they haven't been changed. I stepped onto the threshold and knocked swiftly on the door. It seemed to take forever while I waited, the whole time getting second thoughts about coming here. Waiting here brought back my memories of the very first time I came here.

FLASH BACK

_"Are you nervous?" Draco asked me with a smug smile on his face._

_We sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts express, it was the Easter holidays and I had told my mother that I'd rather say at Hogwarts, the truth was I was going home to meet Malfoy's family. It wasn't that I had never met his family before, because I had seen his father many times, he even tried to kill me before. At the thought of those memories a chill ran down my spine and I shuddered. Draco seemed to sense my thoughts and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly._

_He chuckled as he said "There's no need to be nervous, I know they'll love you." He sounded so sure of himself it made me wonder exactly what he told his parents. Clearly not everything. My father had spent his whole life despises people like the Malfoy's and everything they stood for. It was the same for Malfoy's family. They hated blood traitors as much as they hated muddbloods. I frowned slightly at the thought, I should've stayed at Hogwarts, but I would never admit that to Draco. It wasn't that I was afraid of his parents. I was only worried about two things_

_What-or who- I might find there_

_And, that they would stop Draco from ever seeing me, and that was the one that scared me the most_

_When the train pulled up at the station Draco grabbed my trunk as well as his and we started onto the platform together into the waiting arms of his mother._

_"Hello mother." His voice was warm as he embraced her, and I was ready for his mother to instantly hate me. His relationship with his mother was like mine; they were very close and from what Draco had told me she was very warm and loving. Even though that was hardly the impression I had ever gotten from her. Draco had told me not to worry, because if he loved me, she would love me._

_"Mother this is Ginny." He turned to face me and grabbed my hand as he said this._

_"Hello Ginny, I hope you'll enjoy your holiday with us at the manor." She said in such a kind voice that I was surprised it came from her. She gave me a quick hug before she told the house elf to grab our bags and bring them to our rooms. I was still taken aback from her warm embrace and that it took me a while to realise that Draco was talking to me._

_"Sorry, what?" I said giving him an apologetic look_

_He smiled down at me, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. I looked around to see that his mother and the house elf were gone, as well as most of the other Hogwarts students and their parents._  
_"Well, shall we go? I hope you won't object to some side along apperation. In any case it gives you an excuse to hold my hand tight." The signature Slytherin grin was spreading across his face now, and I didn't mind one bit. Instead I stood on tiptop and kissed it. He smiled at this and we were off._

The kind voice of Mrs Malfoy brought me back to reality.  
"Why Ginny, I didn't expect to see you here." Her face was warm, and she seemed a little taken aback from my presence, but her eyes were cold. She however didn't look like someone who was grieving over the loss of her only child. Although I suppose to her I didn't look like someone who was grieving over the loss of her first and only _true_ love.  
"Yeah, well may I come in?" I heard the pleadings in my voice when I asked. Coming here was a mistake.

"No." She pursued her lips and a small frown appeared on her small mouth as she continued. "I don't think that would be wise Ginny." Her tone sounded threatening, and her eyes grew hard. I knew I must have imagined it because as suddenly as her eyes grew hard, they softened. "Well, now isn't a good time." She said smiling falsely.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could talk."

"Talk? About what sweetie?"

"Well… about Draco." There I said it, finally the one thing I wanted to talk about. The one thing I never wanted to forget.

"Well, like I said sweetie. Now isn't a good time you should leave." She started to shut the door, and I started to turn around to the safe spot to apperate.

"And Ginny?"  
I turned so I was facing her before I answered. "Yeah?"

"I wouldn't bother to return, the system will be reset, and it won't let you pass anymore. Good day."

She shut the door, and I wished I could hear her footsteps walking away, instead all I hear were her words. Like A skipping record, playing the same lines over and over again. I could see where she was coming from though. Her only child risked his life to save his blood traitor Gryffindor girl friend. The girl friend that appeared on her porch now, asking to talk. The same girl friend who picked out her outfit carefully so that nobody knew that she was dyeing inside.

**

* * *

**

Please Leave A Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Ginny, what's wrong?" I was hiding behind the chicken coop, avoiding everyone when Harry's voice reached my ears. For the first time I wished someone would come and find me, instead of letting me hide. Nobody usually did they all thought they knew exactly what was going through my mind, exactly what I felt every second of everyday. But nobody understood, because nobody knew what I felt for Draco.

He crossed the yard to close the space between us in a few effortless strands. I had my face in my hands and didn't look up while I heard him sit down softly beside me in the grass. It was then that I realised I was shaking, I had been crying in silent sobs since I had got back from Malfoy manor. I didn't decline when he wrapped his arms firmly around me. It wasn't the same strong warm embrace I was used to, but this one felt effortless and safe. I lifted my face from out of my hands and stared into his bottle green eyes. We sat there for hours, talking about nothing, and the one who meant everything to me. It was only when the sky started to turn from blue, to pink, to black did he finally meet my lips with his. And that was the first time I didn't think of Draco, and it was so easy to lose myself in Harry.

That's exactly what I did, when he brought me up to my room I lost myself in him. I didn't think about the real reason or why it wasn't right, the only thing I thought about was here and now, and why I needed to get over him. It was so easy to push him to the back of my mind and leave him there.

The next morning I work from what felt like a dream and a nightmare. I dream because for the first time since Draco died I was happy, a nightmare because he wasn't here and because I was happy because of Harry Potter, and not him.

Being with Harry, it should have been the first step to moving on. But instead it was a slap in the face as I realised it had only brought me three steps back.

How could I? How could I have done something that I had only shared with Draco, with Harry Potter? The boy who hated him the most? How dare I move on and try to be happy when Draco was somewhere without me.

They say that when people die, they go to heaven. I never really believed in God, but I believe that Draco most defiantly went to heaven, for there was no one more perfect then him.

They say when people die they watch over you, keep you safe. But I guess they were wrong, because if Draco was watching over me he would have saw that I had just made the biggest mistake of my life.

**FLASH BACK**

_Draco and I were walking down the road one Hogsmeade weekend hand in hand._

_"I have a surprise for you." Draco said the enthusiasm shinning in his eyes._

_"Okay, what is it." I looked up to meet his eyes, and for what felt like the millionth time I wondered what I did to deserve him._

_"It's just up this hill." We were walking for so long. We had long ago passed all the shops, and curiosity finally got the best of me._

_"Where are we going?" I sounded like a four year old, I even tugged on his arm with my free hand while I said it._

_"Right here." He stopped suddenly and kissed me. Although I don't know if you could call it a kiss at all. It was like nothing I ever felt before everyone bone and muscle in my body became one with his entangling themselves around him. Everything he did seemed like it was part of me, and it felt incredible. With one hand he reached into the pocket of his Slytherin robes and pulled out a ring, and got down on one knee._

_In that moment everything else seemed to stop. Everything that seemed to matter before didn't. All I could think about was him and us. He knew my reply even before it left my lips._

_He smiled my favourite Slytherin smile, and it was then that I realise that it was my smile, and only mine._

_And that night I gave myself to him completely, I didn't need to wait any longer, I had found what I needed to survive.  
_

That night as I got ready for bed I realised I no longer cried myself to sleep. I didn't stare at the necklace he gave me, I didn't clutch the hidden ring for dear life.

That night before I went to bed I realised Harry Potter was right. If I let myself I could fall for him. I could learn to love him, maybe with time I could fall for him. But even the thought of that made me sick.  
He didn't know it, but talking with him about Draco made me realise how much of me he took with him. That's what scared me.

That night before bed I knew exactly what I had to do.

* * *

**Please Leave A Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Chapter, Hope you all enjoyed it :)**

* * *

The silence didn't bother me. Instead I welcomed it. It was soothing, it added on the choice I had made, the one I was sticking to. I walked gradually taking in my surroundings. I wanted to remember this moment. Not so much the place, because nobody really wants to remember visiting a graveyard.

The moment is what I wanted to remember. I was letting go, saying goodbye. I walked a short distance to the patch of Malfoy family plots that lingered there. I was easy to find the one I was looking for. It hardly seemed like a months since I was last here to watch them wave the casket down. The black marble monument cried out to me as I approached it.

I sat there not saying a word, but still pouring my heart out, as I let everything in me pour out slowly, slice by slice. I rose up after a few short minutes to brush the dirt off my robes, and realised what I had done didn't bother me in the slightest, I was happy overjoyed for the first time since I watched the life leave Draco, I had done something right.

I cried myself to sleep for so long, it took everything I had to move on. And nothing I didn't have to start over. Would this be the beginning or the end?

Nothing seemed certain, but right then standing on his threshold starring into those beautiful eyes I thought I'd never_ really_ see again. It was easy to fall all over again. It didn't take much for him to have me again.

"I love you Ginny." He smiled my Slytherin smile, the one he saved for me and me alone. He held out his and waiting.

I placed my cold hand in his, and that was all it took.

They say that when people die they watch over you, maybe they're right maybe Draco helped me take that step to be in his arms once again, maybe I did it all on my own. All I know is that when people die they'll wait patiently for the one they love do be in their arms once more, and if you're like me you can't wait patiently.

Because what's the point in living if your only reason to isn't?

**

* * *

**

Please Leave A Review :)


End file.
